City Of Passion
by Ce'Nedra-DryadPrincess
Summary: "I don't understand why you won't let me go and fight! You taught me this!" Juliette yelled at him as he continued to pack his bags. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He said as he threw his blade on top of his clothes. He sighed and turned around to look at her. She was beautiful. She always was but dressed in the shadow hunter gear she look...almost enchanting. "Jase please..."


Juliette sat in the backseat of the car and stared out the window to see the deserted streets of a rainy Manhattan. She sighed loudly and rested her chin on her hand.

"Listen...I am sorry, okay?" Her brother said stealing a glance at her in the review mirror, their bright blue eyes connecting for just a moment before hers flashed red with anger and looked away.

"If you really were sorry you wouldn't be sending me away..." Juliette grumbled into her hand, her brother sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly and turned down the street and stopped the car.

Nathaniel turned in his seat to look at Juliette who's blue eyes where bloodshot red from the tears that stung her eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it in his, "I don't want to leave you alone...I don't...but...I have to...I can't look after you anymore..." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Nat, I'm old enough to take care of myself," She scooted forward on her seat, "Let me come with you, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt or anything—"

"Juliette you know nothing about fighting or demons, you are not coming and that is final." Nathaniel said his voice harsh and firm. Juliette let goothic, almost like the Notre Dame. She pulled her coat closer of his hands and sulked back into the car seat.

Nathaniel sighed and shook his head, "The Lightwoods are friends of our—"

"_Were_..." Juliette said under her breath and Nathaniel turned to look at her again.

"_Were_ friends of our parents and have kindly accepted for them to take you in. You need to be kind and show them gratitude." He sighed and shook his head. "Go and knock on the door so they know we're here." Nathaniel said and jumped out of the car, covering his head from the rain.

Juliette sighed and looked out the window at the church. It was tall and g to her and opened the car door and ran up the steps to the church.

She knocked twice and waited for a response. When none came she knocked again and suddenly a tall man with black hair and piercing blue eyes opened the door and looked down at her.

"What?" He yelled at her over the rain, Juliette pushed her blonde ringlets out of her face so she could see the man through the rain.

"Um, I need to speak to Alec Lightwood? Is he here?" She yelled back and wiped the water from her eyes.

"You are speaking to him now what do you want?" He said, rolling his eyes sounding bored.

"Oh um, I'm Juliette Nightlark and I'm staying here because—"

"No sorry we don't take homeless people in, try the church on 42nd and Rosewood." Alec said and began closing the large door in Juliette's face when a tan hand came across the door.

"Alec...she's staying with us..." Alec opened the door more to reveal a tan, blonde haired green eyed angel.

_That's Jace Wayland...I mean Morgenstern, I mean Lightwood, I mean Herondale!_

Juliette thought in her head, she looked down at the ground and hugged herself against the rain.

"But we don't take in people that—"

"Alec you're parents told you that she was coming two nights ago or were you not paying attention?" Jase's voice was firm yet playful.

"Alec, Jase I'm sorry we're late there was traffic and a road block." Nathaniel said bounding up the steps carrying Juliette's suitcases.

"Nathaniel!" Alec said sounding surprised, "It's you-She's your sister?" Nathaniel nodded his head and Alec who was shocked to see his old childhood friend.

"Well come on inside!" Alec said and pulled Nathaniel inside the church and walked away from the door.

"You'll have to excuse the poor manners of Alec Lightwood, I'm afraid he doesn't play nice with others." Jase said opening the door wide enough for Juliette to walk in. She nodded sheepishly and took a step inside the church, thankful for the warmth.

"Now you'll have to take your coat off and just hang it on the coat rack there," Jase said pointing to a brass coat rack standing off to the side, "Isabelle hates having to clean up other people's messes and you're dripping wet so..." he trailed off and motioned for her to undo her jacket. Juliette nodded her head and walked over to the coat rack.

She took off her soaked blue scarf and hung it on one of the rungs and then began on her coat. Her fingers were a light shade of blue and she was shaking quiet violently. Her fingers slipped over the brass button as she tried to push the button through the hole.

Jase watched her as she struggled and shook his head, Juliette's cheeks flared with red as she knew she was keeping him.

"You know...if you're having trouble you can ask for help..." He said to her, she looked up and saw that he was standing quiet close to her. She took a step back but he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He's fingers flew down the coat like lighting and he opened the coat up, revealing Juliette's soaked black skirt and blue shirt that was now see through.

He walked around her and began pulling off the coat, it was wet and stuck to her like glue, but his fingers managed to pull and slip it right off her body.

Juliette suddenly felt very exposed and out in the open without her jacket on. Jase took her by the hand and led her towards the elevator and stepped inside it. Jase looked down at the young girl and studied her.

Her blonde hair was already drying into small ringlets, clinging to her cheeks and her bright blue eyes were red around the edges. His eyes travelled down from her face to her chest where you could see straight through the thin material and see her blue and white laced bra, he felt himself smirk. Here he is, just fully checking out this poor girl who was freezing and dripping wet. His smirk began to form into a frown. He stood forward and pressed the up button on the elevator and stood back.

Juliette hugged herself to warm her body, but her wet dripping clothes just hugged her and made it hard to warm up. Her black skirt had crept up slightly so it was now an inch above her knee, she pulled it down and wrapped her arms around herself. The elevator door opened and Jase placed his arm around her and led her down the corridor.

Isabelle turned around and stared at Alec with his friend Nathaniel. She was jealous. She was never allowed to have friends over but then again she needed to have friends to invite over.

"I'm so jealous of that..." She said turning back around and leant against the kitchen island.

"What are you jealous about?" Simon said walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I want to be able to invite my friends over and talk to them..." she said pouting, Simon looked at slyly.

"But...I'm your friend...Don't you want me around?" he removed his arm from around her waist as Isabelle shook her head.

"No...But...You're my _boyfriend._ It's different..." She said wrapping her arms around Simon's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"And...How is that different to having your friends over?" Simon asked putting his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Because I can't make out with my friends can I?" She whispered seductively in his ear then stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth.

"Izzy, can you please refrain from making out with your vampire boyfriend, in front of me?" Alec sighed.

"Wait...you're a vampire!" Nathaniel asked his eyes wide as he pointed to Simon who shrugged.

"Yeah...I thought everybody knew because I'm the only Daylight walker vampire thing." He said as Izzy hugged him.

"Well I haven't been in touch with anyone from Idris recently so...No I didn't know..." Nathaniel said taking a bite out of the cookie he was holding.

"So this is the kitchen..." Jase's voice said coming from the corridor, Isabelle turned around to see him walking in with a small petite blonde girl who was turning blue and shaking.

"Jase! She's freezing!" Izzy yelled and pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around the young girl's shoulders.

"That's Izzy...my sister and sometimes a mother." Jase said to the girl.

"Who's this Jase?" Izzy asked as she rubbed the girls arms.

"That's Juliette, she's my little sister." Nathaniel said from behind her. Izzy turned around and looked at him.

"Well that's nice to know, at least I won't be the only girl around here." She said and grabbed Juliette's arm.

"Now how about we get you into some warmer clothes?" She said and then lead Juliette out of the kitchen.


End file.
